Summer Love
by TheEightFoldPath
Summary: AU (No Walkers) 15 year old Carl Grimes is forced to Woodbury Georgia to visit his grandparents. There he literally runs into Beth Greene. Will Carl Grimes get the Summer Love of his dreams or will it stay a dream forever.


**In this Carl and Beth are both 15. Most of the other characters ages will be the same, but if I'm not clear on their ages they probably don't play huge roles in the story (Ex. Zach). In this Lori is dead. Rick remarried Andrea and Andrea is Judith's mother. Also Dale is Rick's dad and Brenda (who is not evil or a cannibal) is his mom. I'm gonna try to incorporate all of the TV show and a few game characters into the story. If you have any suggestions, questions, or want to have a private review PM me. I'd love to hear your opinion or if you wanna talk to me that is good too. See you later! And by later I mean the end of Chapter 1. P.S. I suck at chapter names, but I love to name chapters. So a lot of the chapter names might not make sense.**

Summer Love in Georgia

Chapter 1: Warm Welcoming

Summer is a time of joy and warm weather. You have fun with your friends. No school, just fun in the sun. No math books, but fishing hooks. No study hall, but beach balls. Oh isn't summer great. Something else is in summer too. An unspeakable wonderful thing. Some of these summer oriented can last only the summer or even longer. What is this thing you ask? Well love of course. Summer crushes, summer girlfriends, summer boyfriends, well you get the point. Well for 15 year old Carl Grimes, a summer romance was the last thing he expected to happen.

Carl threw random clothes into his suitcase.

"Great. Just. Freckion. Great." Carl muttered under his breath. The ear piercing sound of a baby crying echoed through the Grimes household. "CAN YOU SHUT THAT BABY UP!" Carl screamed.

"Thanks for the help." Andrea said walking by his bed room door with Judith wrapped in her arms. Rick walked into Carl's room. He picked up a baseball and tossed it towards Carl. Carl caught it and put it on his shelf. Rick wiped away a drip of sweat from his forehead with the palm of his hand. School had just gotten out yesterday, but Carl won't be enjoying summer like everyone else. Carl sighed and zipped his suitcase after putting in the last of his stuff. He groaned. Then he groaned again. Then he groaned again.

"Cheer up." Rick said.

"How can I cheer up when I have to spend four months in the middle of no where." Carl groaned. That was partially true. Carl, Rick, Andrea, and Judith were all going to Rick's parents house for the summer. Which was all the way up in Woodbury.

"We're going up to Woodbury. That isn't the middle of nowhere." Rick said.

"Yeah, but Gram and Pops' house is." Carl argued.

"Its only like a mile from town. Its really just around a lot of farms. Its not like deserted land."

"Whatever." Carl said picking up his suitcase and walking out. He took two steps out his bedroom before stopping. "What did I forget?"

"This." Rick said placing Carl's cow boy hat on his head. Carl couldn't help, but smile as his beloved hat was once again on his head. He loved his hat. His had gave it to him after his mom died. Its been almost three years since she died, but her death still haunts Carl. Since then Rick had gotten remarried to Andrea. They had a baby together about a year ago and Carl got to name her. Carl, still today, doesn't know why he chose Judith. He just happened to think of it and loved the name. There was a knock on the door. Carl walked over and opened it. He smiled when he saw Shane's face.

"Sup little man." Shane said fist bumping Carl as he walked in. "Sup all you other bitches."

"Hey Uncle Shane." Carl said.

"Hey." Rick said hugging his friend. Rick and Shane had been best friends since kinder garden. They were best friends from the start. How did this friendship last this long? Now that is something only Rick and Shane know. In their entire friendship they only came across one obstacle. Lori Pierce (I have no idea her maiden name so I just made one up), who is now known as Lori Grimes. Or at least she was Lori Grimes. I think you know what happened. They both had a crush on her. That didn't stop them from being best friends. After Lori chose Rick, Shane put away his feelings and even started dating someone else. The person he started dating married him five years later. Rick and Shane even had a double wedding together. A woman with brown long hair walked in.

"Sup bitches." Lilly said walking in. Lilly and Shane. A match made in heaven.

"Hey Aunt Lilly." Carl said.

"Sup Sheriff." Lilly said flicking the cowboy hat off Carl's head.

"Thanks for watching our house while we're away." Andrea said.

"Anytime." Shane said.

"And you can help yourself to anything in the fridge." Rick said, but by the time he got to yourself Shane and Lilly already were ransacking it.

"What did you say?" Lilly muffled through a mouth full of peperoni, spray cheese, and left over turkey.

"Yeah what did you say?" Shane also muffled with cake crumbs falling out of his mouth. TRULY a match made in heaven. Who else would want to marry a loud mouth, cursing, slob man other than a louder mouth, cursing, slob woman.

"Never mind." Rick said. Carl smirked at his Aunt and Uncle. Rick grabbed the car keys from the counter. "I'll meet you guys in the car." he said picking up Carl's suit case and walking out. Andrea walked out too holding Judith. Carl turned around to leave, but Shane grabbed his arm.

"Yo buddy. Try to have some fun." Shane said handing him two hundred dollar bills.

"Your giving me two hundred dollars? Isn't that a little too much." Carl said.

"You're literally complaining that I'm giving you too much money?" Shane teased.

"Thanks." Carl said as he walked out. Shane closed the door behind him. Carl put the money in his wallet as he climbed in to his dad's car. Judith sat in her car seat chewing on a teething toy. Carl heard his phone ringing. He took it out of his shirt pocket and looks at the screen 'Zach' was displayed on the screen. Zach and Carl had been friends for years now.

"Carl! Dude! Ben and Jimmy, those new kids. You know your dad's friend Allen's sons. He is having an awesome party at his house. Tonight! Everyone is invited? You up for it?" Zach said.

"Hmm. I told you I'm stuck going to my grandparents' house." Carl said.

"What!? Come on. Ask you're dad."

"He'll just say no."

"Just ask him."

"Dad can I not go to Gram's house and go to a party instead." Carl said.

"Hell no. Well. Wait. Who's party?" Rick asked. Wait? Seriously? Hes considering. Did his dad just hit his head on a brick? What next? Is there gonna be a zombie apocalypse?

"Ben and Jimmy's." Carl said excitedly.

"Well. If its their party...HELL NO." Rick said. Carl put his ear back on the phone.

"Yeah. He said no." Carl said.

"God! Well have fun at your Grandparents' house." Zach said.

"That's impossible." Carl hit the end call button and slid his phone back into his pocket. Carl leaned back and looked out the window. He watched as small houses and kids playing hopscotch turned into skyscrapers with businessmen on their cell phones. They were now in Atlanta. They would be in Woodbury in a about eight hours if they didn't stop driving.

"We need to stop for some gas." Rick said. "I'm gonna go into the store and get some snacks. You guys want anything."

"Nah." Carl said.

"I don't need anything." Andrea said. "Don't get anything too big. We're gonna have dinner soon. Rick stepped out of the car as a man filled the car with gas. Carl could see his name tag. The stitching letters read 'Roman'. "You know my sister lives in Woodbury too." Andrea said knocking Carl out of his train of thought. "She promised to stop by. You'll probably like her."

"Do you mean Amy?" Carl asked.

"Yeah? You remember her name? I only said her name like once." Andrea said.

"I guess I'm good with names." Carl said as Rick climbed back into the car. He gave Roman money and drove away. Carl took out his Iphone and put in his ear buds. He listened to **[Please PM me a song I should put in here. I don't listen to a lot of music.] **as he stared out the window. He watched as the skyscrapers and businessmen eventually turned into barns and horses. A gas station and diner in the middle of cornfields laid at the side of the road. In huge neon letters were 'Gil's Pit stop'. Behind the gas tanks was a diner.

"Lets get some dinner. Its almost six and we won't get to my parent's house till ten." Rick said. He pulled over and parked in front of the diner. They all got out of the car. Andrea picked up Judith and they all walked in. A woman at the door greeted us.

"Hi I'm Dee. Welcome to Shel and Becca's Diner. Three right?" Dee said directing them to a booth. "Leland can you get me a high chair." A gray haired man came out from the back with a high chair and put it at the end of the table. Andrea placed Judith inside as she slid in the booth next to Rick. "Your waiter will be right with you." Dee said as she left and handed them menus. Carl looked around. Only a few people were in the diner. He looked out one of the many large windows and could see the sunset. The corn fields looked beautiful with the orange light illuminating them.

"You know Carl I got my first girlfriend on a summer trip. Maybe you'll get as lucky." Rick said looking through his menu.

"You also got your last." Andrea said squeezing Rick's hand. Rick met Andrea on a summer trip to New York with Carl. Andrea was actually from King County too and was on a trip with her sister, Amy.

"Dad. I'm pretty sure all I'm gonna do is sit inside and watch TV." Carl sighed.

"Oh come on! Woodbury is full of awesome things! In July they have their annual Summer Festival. They also have a huge lake. They have tons of other cool things too. Plus you can ride on of Gram's horses. You used to love doing that." Rick said.

"Used to." Carl said.

"When I was a kid I would go to every event they had during the summer."

"Dad. Just admit it. I'm never going to have your summer experience."

"He's not asking you to have his summer experience. He's just asking you to have an awesome summer experience."Andrea said. A Hispanic man walked up to the table.

"Hi I'm Morales. Can I start you off with a few drinks or are you reading to order?" he asked. After dinner they all got back in the car. Rick had a six ounce steak, Andrea a salad, Carl a cheeseburger, and Judith had some mac and cheese. Carl leaned his head back. He felt his eyelids get heavier and before he knew it he was asleep. As Carl slept Rick and Andrea talked.

"I'm worried about him. Besides Zach he doesn't have a lot of friends." Rick said.

"Its okay. He'll make friends. Hes just going through a hard time. All in three years his mom died, his dad got remarried, his dad was shot, and he got a new sister." Andrea said patting Rick on the shoulder "You're a good father. Don't worry so much.". Carl was shaken away by someone. He opened his eyes and saw his grandfather looking at him.

"Hey kid." he said.

"Hey pops." Carl said climbed out of the car.

"Dale how are you feeling." Andrea asked.

"I'm good. Brenda couldn't wait to see Judy again though." Dale said. Carl walked on to the porch as Brenda walked out.

"Carl!" she happily said hugging her grandson.

"Hey Gram." Carl said. Brenda looked at his face.

"Oh you must be exhausted. I'll show you which room is yours." she said taking directing him to a room. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door.

"Thanks gram." Carl said.

"This was your dad's old room. So many memories." she sighed. Carl closed the door and looked around. He saw baseball trophies, football trophies, wrestling trophies, fishing ribbons, horse back riding ribbons, science fair ribbons, honor student certificates, A+ report cards hanging on a bulletin board.

"God. My dad did a lot." Carl said. He looked at the bookshelf and saw Rick's senior year book. He opened to a random page which was the class favorites. He read some of them.

"Most Likely To Become President: Rick Grimes, Cutest Couple: Rick Grimes and Lori Pierce, Class Clown: Shane Walsh and Lilly Nicholson, Best Friends: Shane Walsh and Rick Grimes, A+ Student: Rick Grimes, Most Popular: Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh, Biggest Jock: Rick Grimes." Carl groaned and flipped to another page.

"Prom King and Queen: Rick Grimes and Lori Pierce" Carl groaned throwing the book back onto the shelf. He threw himself on to the bed. As soon as head touched the pillow he was out like a light. Sunlight shined through the part of the window not covered by curtains in the room. Carl's eyes fluttered open. He walked to the window and opened the curtain. He looked down and saw Pops and Rick talking. Two boys were feeding the pig slop. The scents of bacon and pancake batter filled his nose after he opened the door. He heard Andrea and Gram's voices, but two unknown ones. He walked over to his suitcase and changed into his jeans and blue flannel shirt. He walked down stairs and saw Andrea, Gram, and two women cooking.

"Hey sweetie." Gram said kissing him on the forehead.

"Hungry" asked Andrea. Almost sensing his response she put down a plate of pancakes and bacon. He sat at the counter and put a strip of bacon in his mouth.

"Oops almost forgot." Brenda laughed. "This is Carley." she said pointing to a tall brunet. "And this is Tara." she said pointing to another girl. Carl raised his hand hello.

As Carley, Andrea, and Brenda went outside Tara walked over to Carl who was almost done breakfast.

"Sup." she said.

"Hey." he said shyly.

"Whats wrong? You seem... depressed." Tara said.

"I just don't really want to be here, but I also don't wanna be home. Well I do wanna be home. Its just like I only have like one friend at home." Carl said.

"I know how that feels." Tara told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I was bullied a lot as a kid."

"Why?"

"Well...I'm a lesbian."

"Oh."

"That means that I like gir-"

"I know what it means."

"If that makes you uncomfortable I can leave."

"No. It doesn't. Maybe we can be friends. Like my dad is probably gonna be spending a lot of time with my grandparents and Carley seems like a bitch."

"Yeah that sounds awesome. Also, just between us, Carley is a bitch." Tara laughed as she took Carl's empty plate and put it in the sink. Carl walked outside. He opened the screen door. The rusty hinges made a squeaking sound as he opened it. He looked around at the farm. The crops in the distance were golden. The horses rode in the distant fields. Pigs oinked as they rolled in mud. Some cows grazed nearby. It was just like the first time he came here. He was 12 then.

"Hey Carl! You're up!" said two familiar voices he turned to see Ben and Travis walked up to him.

"You guys are still here!" Carl said high fiving Travis. Ben and Travis had started working as farm hands since they were 14.

"We have to go, but we're talk later." Ben said walking away with Travis. Carl looks out to the road. Not a single car going by. It was around ten in the morning. Carl walked up to his dad and grandfather. Rick turned to his son.

"Carl why don't you go explore the farm a little. Hey wait..." Rick said turning to Dale "My old bike still in the barn?"

"Yep." Dale simply responded.

"Why don't you go ride my old bike. It one of those multiple terrain bikes. You can ride on the road and grass." Rick said pointing to the barn. He sighed and began walking there. He entered the barn door and got a good whiff of horse shit. He pinched his nose as he made his way over to the bike. He picked it up out of the mess and took it outside.

"Might as well do something rather than just sit on the couch and feel sorry about myself." he muttered hopping on the bike and beginning to peddle. He rode throw the field avoiding the cows. A smile grew on his face. He adjusted his hat on his head to make sure it wouldn't go flying off. A windmill in the distance began getting closer. After a few minutes of fast peddling he knew he was out of Pop's farm, but right now he didn't care. He kept riding. He rode up a hill and began going down the hill faster than he could handle. The front tire hit a rock and sent Carl and the bike flying. As he flew threw the air he heard four things. Two normal things. His bike hitting the ground two feet away and him screaming. The two weird things being a high pitches screaming and the sound of random guitar notes. He sat up and rubbed his head. As he looked around he saw another face rise up. A girl stared at him. To Carl she looked perfect. She had golden blonde hair. Her skin was flawless. She had beautiful blue eyes. She also had huge boo- never mind. Back to the story.

"Oh god. I am. S-so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." he said getting up. He reached out his hand. The girl grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Its okay." she said. Carl looked down at a busted guitar. All the string were messed up and it was snapped in half. It was made of oak wood and had a sketching of a name on it. The name was Beth. He picked it up.

"Oops." he said cringing a little.

"Its okay. I can get another one. I'll just have to save up some money." she said.

"No its my fault I can pay for it." Carl offered.

"No don't its fine. I promise."

"I feel bad though."

"Don't. I'm Beth by the way. Beth Greene." Beth said. Carl looked at her.

"I...hmm...need to go." Carl said. He grabbed the bike and peddled away as fast as possible.

"Wait? Whats your name!" Beth yelled at him. He was already gone by the time she asked though. When he got back to Dale's farm he leaned his bike against the house and walked up the porch stairs. Brenda, Dale, Andrea, Tara, and Rick were all sitting there.

"Hey Carl." Dale said.

"Hey. Pops. Do you know the Greene family by any chance." Carl asked.

"Well yeah they have a farm right next to ours. Run by Hershel Greene." Brenda said.

"I remember Hershel." Rick said.

"He has like two daughters right. And a son. He has a wife too. I know that." Tara said.

"Yeah. One daughter is twenty three and the other one is about Carl's age actually." Brenda told everyone.

"Hershel is one of my best friends." Dale said. "Why?"

"Oh I don't know. I might have fell on top of his daughter and crushed her guitar." he said.

"Carl? Really? How does that happen?!" Rick said.

"I was going to fast and hit a rock." Carl said.

"Well you should have been more careful." Rick said.

"It was a mistake" Andrea said.

"Why don't you go into town with Ben and Travis before you can get yourself into more trouble." Dale said. "TRAVIS! BEN!"

"What?" they both said walking up to the porch.

"Why don't you take Carl into Woodbury and give him a tour. Rick, Tara, Doug, and I can handle the farm work." Dale said.

"Doug?" Carl asked.

"Doug is a newer farm hand. Him and Carley are married." Brenda said.

"Come on Carl" yelled Travis sitting in the driver's seat of the truck. Dale handed Carl a fifty. 'Alright more money.' Carl thought.

"SHOTGUN!" yelled Carl hopping in the passenger side.

"I hate both of you." Ben said climbing in the back. The truck drove off.

At the Greene Farm, Beth walked towards the house. Maggie saw her coming and ran up to her.

"What happened to your guitar?" Maggie asked her.

"Some boy fell on to of me while I was playing it in the fields." Beth said.

"Ohhhh. A boy?" Maggie teased.

"Was my sister mak'in out with a boy in the fields." Shawn said walking up to the two of them.

"No I wasn't. He flung off his bike." Beth said with an annoyed tone.

"Well what was his name?" Maggie asked.

"No idea." Beth said.

"What did he look like?" Shawn asked.

"He had a cowboy hat." Beth said.

"Well that would make it easy to find him." Maggie told the blonde.

"I'm gonna have to do a lot of babysitting to work up enough money for the guitar." Beth added.

Carl stared through the window of a guitar shop. One hundred and fifty dollars for the guitar that matched the one he broke. He looks at the sign that read 'Peletier's Instruments'. He walked in to the music shop. The bell attached to the door rung. He looked around at all the instruments. There were pianos, banjos, guitars, drums, saxophones, trumpets, tubas, flutes, bongos, clarinet, violin, and every other type of instrument. He picked up the guitar. It was identical to the one he broke. He saw a sign nearby. It read 'Customized engravings twenty-five dollars Free Case with engraving.'. He sighed. He picked up the guitar and brought it to the counter.

"Well he there." said a short haired woman. Carl looked at the name tag 'Carol' it said.

"Can I get this with a custom engraving." Carl asked.

"Sure thing." Carol said. "That is one hundred seventy five dollars." Carl handed her the money. "What do you want it to say."

"Beth." he said.

"Oh. You got a girlfriend or something." Carol said.

"No. Not at all." Carl said.

"NATE!" Carol yelled. A man appeared from from the back room. Carol handed Nate the guitar. "Engrave it to say Beth."

"Your name is Beth?" Nate asked Carl.

"No its for a girl." Carl told him. Nate gave him a wink.

"Oh. You try'in to get laid." Nate said. Carl could feel his face heating up.

"What!? No! NO!" Carl said.

"Just engrave it" Carol said. Nate disappeared again into the back room. "Name's Carol by the way."

"Carl." Carl told her.

"Where is he!" Travis screamed. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Ben said. "This is your fault!"

"This is both our faults." Travis admitted.

"Like Coach David said we're apart of a team."

"I guess we should have paid more attention to Carl then that new Walking Dead comic book." Travis said kicking the ground.

"Did you play the new episode of the game yet?" Ben asked.

"No. Don't spoil anything." Travis said.

"Fine. We have to find Carl anyway _**cough **_Kenny gets his eye smashed in _**cough**_" Ben said. Travis punched him in the shoulder. They saw Carl walking out of a music shop holding a guitar case.

"Where the hell did you go?" Travis said.

"In there." Carl said taking the car keys from Ben.

"Yeah, but why?" Ben asked.

"I had to replace that girl's guitar I broke. Duh." Carl said unlocking the door and putting the guitar in.

"Oh. Just tell us next time." Travis said. Carl threw Ben the keys.

"Can we get some lunch?" Carl asked.

"Yeah I want some lunch. I'm hungry" Ben said.

"You're always hungry." Travis told Ben.

"That's true." Ben admitted. The three walks across the street to Dixon's Pizza. They all ordered a two slices of pizza. Ben got mushroom, Travis got anchovies, and Carl got sausage. After hearing five minutes of Ben and Travis arguing over who would win in a fight Superman or Batman Carl decided to go sit at the front counter where the register was. He climbed on a stool and took a bite of his pizza.

"Sup." said a voice from behind a counter. A man wearing a leather jacket stood there.

"Hey." Carl said.

"Whats with the hat? You some sort of sheriff?" the man asked.

"No." Carl said.

"Is everything you say gonna be only one word?"

"Maybe."

"Names Daryl Dixon."

"Carl."

"Carl what."

"Carl Grimes."

"Are you that Rick Grime's son?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"He came in here all the time with that Walsh dude."

"Shane."

"Yeah. My dad owned it back then. Now its mine."

"Cool." Carl said.

A few hours later, they went back to the farm. Carl went up into his room and put the guitar away. He went back down stairs to help Rick with the farm work.

"You okay Beth?" asked Annette looking at her daughter. Beth was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Yeah I'm okay." Beth said. Beth didn't know if that was a lie or not. She felt okay, but she kept thinking of that boy. The way he looked at her. The way she could see into his eyes. The way she felt something strange when they were touching. The way he had a bit of a smirk the entire time. The way you couldn't even tell his hair was messy until he took off that hat. The way he wore a hat. She smiled at the thought of the boy. She knew nothing about him. She didn't even know his name. All she knew was that she has feelings for a cowboy-hat-wearing boy.

"Dinner!" Patricia yelled. Beth got up and walked over to the dinner table. Beth sat down and waited for everyone else. After praying everyone began to eat. Beth cut off a piece of chicken and ate it. Then she thought of that boy. She took a sip of water. Then she thought of that boy. She ate a string bean. Then she though of that boy. All she could think about was that boy.

"Beth was mak'in out with a boy today in the fields." Maggie joked. Hershel and Annette turned to her.

"I was not!" Beth yelled. "He riding his bike and knocked into me. That is it."

"Yep. That was it." Maggie said as sarcastic as possible with a wink added to it. Beth groaned and went back to eating.

The next morning, Carl skipped breakfast and instead grabbed the guitar and hopped on the bike. He rode as fast as possible to the same spot as yesterday. At the top of the hill he the bike down. He could hear some sing.

"Oh all the money that e'er I spent. I spent it in good company and all the harm that e'er I've done. Alas, it was to none, but me." sang the angelic voice. Carl slowly walked down the hill.

"Hey" he called. The girl turned around to see him. Carl walked over to her. They stared at each other and smiled for what seemed like forever. "I bought you a new guitar." Carl said handing it to her.

"I told you not to do that!" she said looking down at the case. She unhooked it and opened it. She covered her mouth in awe. She faced Carl again. A sparkle was in her eye. Carl choked a little in his throat. "Thank you." she said slowly.

"No problem." Carl said with his voice cracking. They stared into each others eyes. "Do you maybe. I don't know. Want to ha-hang out? Sometime. Or s-s-something. You know. T-together. L-like. Hangout?"

"If you mean a date...yes." Beth said smiling. This was the best thing ever. Two days into summer and he already had a date. Carl felt like his entire life was brighter. The entire world seemed to get brighter. Carl slowly started to lean in and Beth did the same. Carl slowly leaned back out. "W-whats wrong." Beth asked.

"I just don't want to rush I guess." Carl said. "I want this to last?"

"What last?" Beth said.

"Me having a date with the prettiest girl in the world." Carl said smiling. Beth pecked him on the cheek and picked up the guitar.

"Before I date you I need to know one thing."

"Whats that?" Carl asked.

"Your name." Beth said giggling. Carl smiled realizing he never did tell her.

"Carl Grimes."

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Remember any suggestions, comments, or you just wanna talk PM me. LIKE NOW. GO. Review too! Favorite me! Favorite my story! Follow me for so many more stories! And if you like this story. FOLLOW THE STORY! CHAPTER TWO WILL BE HERE SOON! DON'T MISS IT! Eightfoldpath is out. PEACE!**


End file.
